Her Quarterback
by It'sDemiNotLovato
Summary: Quinn says goodbye to Finn the only way she knows how, by holding onto her small memento of him.


**Her Quarterback**

**I'm so furious that Ryan Murphy didn't even ask Dianna back for the tribute episode. As stated on Tumblr, Quinn was Finn's first girlfriend and consequently his first love - she would've been devastated by the news of his death. So, in order to fill that aching hole that is the missing Fuinn in the upcoming episode, I've put together this little one-shot that sums up how I think Quinn would've felt (mixed with a little bit of how I felt too) when she found out about Finn's passing. It's basically just rambling rather than any structured plot, but hopefully it works. I would say enjoy, but that's slightly morbid, so you get my drift...**

If anything, Quinn Fabray wasn't expecting a phone call from Noah Puckerman in the middle of the night.

She'd barely gotten in a groggy "hello" before he stated simply: "He's gone."

"What?" She questioned in an even more confused tone than when greeting him before.

"Finn. H-He's gone."

The blonde could've sworn she heard him sobbing, but that didn't seem right. Puck? Crying? Those were two words that didn't even belong together in the same sentence. She sighed into the phone. "Well, I'm sure wherever he's gone this time he'll be back in a few months. Was this really worth a wake-up call in the middle of the night, Puck?"

"You don't get it, Q. He's dead."

Her first instinct was to tell Puck how unimpressed she was with his little joke when something really struck home. This was his best friend, no matter how desperate he was for attention or how drunk he was she was 99% sure he would never joke about something like that. Especially after what they all thought when Finn disappeared off the face of the earth when he joined up with the army.

"What?"

"Q..."

"What...?" Quinn whispered again, a choking feeling creeping up into her throat. She couldn't breath, let alone get another sentence out. "No... Please..." Her voice cracked on the last word and she felt something hot spill onto her cheek.

"I'm on the first train from New York as we speak. I'll be in New Haven in about an hour. Rachel's devastated." Puck's voice sounded thicker than normal and apparently his sobbing had ceased. Quinn knew he was trying to keep it together so she didn't have to.

"I've gotta go," she whispered, barely audible in a voice that didn't sound anything like hers.

Before she knew it, Quinn was curled up in a ball on the floor, resting heavily against the side of her bed and hugging her knees for all it was worth. The numb feeling from before had been completely taken over by an empty, aching sensation deep within her chest and she couldn't help see his face over and over again in her head.

"Oh God..." she whispered, the tears continuing to fall heavily down her cheeks, every bone within her body aching for something that was never going to be there again. "Finn..." His name caused her to scream like a wounded child, her fragile body collapsing onto the floor, shivering despite the warmth of the room she was in.

Memories flashed before Quinn's eyes. His brown eyes that had always told her whatever he was thinking. His never-ending warm, goofy smile that had always filled her with hope regardless of whatever situation they were in. The complete feeling that surged through her from their hugs. And she'd never get that again. Any of that.

"It just hurts," she whispered to herself. The hurt was like a a fist buried deep within her heart.

Then came the flood of the memories they had shared. Their first real conversation. The awkward, but ever so sweet first kiss. The exact moment when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend...

And the moments they'd never get to share again. Their first time making love together. The beautiful white wedding she'd planned for their future in her head all the way back in Sophomore year. The children that would've been a perfect mixture of both of them...

He was her first love and she could never forget that. Somewhere along the way he might've lost the feelings he'd once had for her, but she would never stop loving him.

Something propelled Quinn over to the chest of drawers, the bottom of which held her small mementos she'd brought with her from Lima. Stored safely in the bottom of all of them was something she'd felt ridiculous about keeping before, but now felt glad she'd held onto it.

The baby blanket felt just right cradled in her hand and she held it up to her chest, stroking it softly as if she was in need of comforting - which she was. The blonde remembered what he'd said to her in that exact moment and wished that he had been the real father of Beth. The blanket proved that there had been a love between them, something that had made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Now there was nothing but old memories that were sure to fade regardless of how hard Quinn tried to keep them in their perfection.

Quinn's face was stained by the tears that had diminished ever so slightly from her eyes as she held the only piece of Finn she had left close to her heart, knowing he would've been watching her from above. "I love you so much, Finn Hudson," she spoke just for the man who was the missing ache from her heart as a knock echoed off the door.

Quinn buried the baby blanket close to her face as warm arms made their way around her broken body, stroking her back to comfort her. "It's okay, Q. I'm here now."

She wished so hard that it was her Quarterback telling her that.

**Sorry about the Quick in this story, but I figured that the two people who knew Finn from the start would mourn over him together. I kind of always pictured Quinn breaking down by herself over the fact that he's gone and the baby blanket just seemed like the perfect symbol of their relationship for her to still keep. I'm sorry if this was a bit of a disappointment, but as I said I wanted this to be more of an emotional P.O.V. one-shot rather than a full-fledged story kind of thing. Anyway, review, I'd love to hear how you all pictured Quinn grieving over the news and who knows, maybe I can turn a few of them into stories for you.**


End file.
